


Projection

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, mildly force sensitive hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: At around six months pregnant, Hux becomes mildly force sensitive through the baby, but doesn't realize that's what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as promised,,,,,This Idea.  
> didn't come out Exactly the way I wanted but. whatever i guess :^p

**Projection**

"The General's in a bad mood again," one Petty officer said to another. 

"Really? What's the tell?"

"Looks irritated-"

"When does he not?" A third chuckled.

" _Uncomfortably_ irritated. Pacing, and he keeps tugging his collar. Bet he leaves to go sit in his office within the next few minutes."

The second shrugged, "He should just take his maternity leave already. Get some fresh air on some planet, have the baby, ship it to the Academy, and be good as ever."

"Nah, he'd never leave the ship. Have you ever seen Hux off of the _Finalizer_? He hates planets and natural sunlight. 'Sides, the thing's Ren's kid. He'll keep it as an apprentice or something. Jedi stole kids as infants, and he's basically a dark Jedi, so he's gonna train it from infancy."

There were heavy footsteps entering the bridge and the three of them looked over. Ren went straight to the General. "I need to speak with you in your office, General."

"Alright. Major, take the bridge."

"Yes, General."

-

As soon as they were in the office, Hux went and sat down at his desk. 'What did you need, Ren?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to get some rest. Your head hurts again, doesn't it?"

"It's pounding. I took medication this morning, but it didn't work. Medbay doesn't want me to take anything stronger."

"Odd. Get some rest, I'll cover for you."

"But-"

"It's fine. I'm your co-commander, I can do some of the work. Just take it easy in here. You're seven months pregnant, you shouldn't even be walking back and forth on the bridge so much."

"I suppose you're right..."

-

The headache was near constant. Occasionally there was reprieve from it, periods of about an hour, usually when he was working quietly in his office, where the pain would fade away. And according to Ren, he was peaceful while he slept, not at all bothered. He attributed the headache to being because of his being around lots of people.

Along with the headache was mild nausea that never seemed to go away. It'd calmed down a lot since his first trimester, but it resurfaced every morning and evening. 

Then there was the mood swings that had started a month ago. It was outrageous, the intensity of them. He could be walking down a hall and shift through ten different moods. Around Ren they seemed to amplify, and he was humiliated with the amount of times he'd burst into tears in front of his husband within the four weeks his moods and headaches had been occurring.

The mood swings worsened until he was sitting on the edge of his bad, looking over his datapad. He suddenly started feeling depressed, and before he knew it, he had tears streaming down his face and was sobbing into his hands, his datapad clattering on the floor. Millicent hopped up next to him and meowed, concerned. He looked at her, trying to calm down but finding himself unable to. 

"Milli, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

The door slid open and Ren entered, looking gloomy. He startled seeing that Hux was crying, and rushed to him. "What's wrong?"

Hux clung to him, still trying to calm down to no avail, suddenly feeling even worse. The baby squirmed and kicked. "I don't know, I just started crying and I can't stop-" Ren wrapped his arms around him. He held him for a while, until _finally_ he was able to stop crying. Ren wiped off his face, and kissed his forehead. Hux sighed, tired out. Millicent curled up behind his back, purring.

"These awful mood swings... My head's killing me again."

"Want me to try and soothe it with the force?"

"Please." Hux relaxed, waiting for the pain to dull. Instead, all he got was a sharp burst of pain, and a gasp from Ren. "That didn't help at all!"

"You blocked me!"

"Blocked you?! I tried to let you in!" He'd done exactly as Ren instructed in the past. Relaxed himself and cleared his head, without focusing on anything.

"Well, something blocked me. Let me try again." The same result, only stronger. 

"Ugh! It's not working!" Frustration washed over him.

"Hey, calm down. This isn't your fault." Ren put his hands on his shoulders. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?"

"The baby is blocking me."

" _What?_ "

"You wouldn't be able to block me out like that. The baby is force sensitive, and is attached to your mind. That must be why you have a headache all the time, you're dealing with whatever the baby is projecting to you. The mood swings must be what the baby is sensing."

"...I don't believe you."

"You were upset because the baby could sense that I was upset earlier. You just got frustrated because I was feeling frustrated. The reason why your head hurts so much on the bridge is because the baby is trying to sense everyone there."

"That's terrible."

"It shouldn't last once the baby is born. Put up with it until then?"

"I have no other choice. Unless you can use the force to tell them to stop projecting into my head. Picking up the feelings from my subordinates is annoying."

"I really don't think there's anything I can do."

"Pfassk."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
